


Escaping the Storm

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bargains, Bondage, Bottom!Reader, Deal, F/M, Light Bondage, Low honor, M/M, O'Driscoll boys, O'Driscoll gang, Roleplay, Smut, Storms, Top!Kieran, Vaginal Sex, low honor kieran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Whilst trying to escape a storm, you come across a cabin, but after entering a gun is put to your head. Thankfully, the O'Driscoll holding it is eager to bargain with you.First chapter is female reader, second chapter is male reader!
Relationships: Kieran Duffy/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	1. Female Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned in my 'Sex Pollen' fic that Kieran likes to roleplay, pretending he's an O'Driscoll and you're some poor person he's captured. Well, I wrote it, but I've written this so you can either view it as a roleplay, or view it as low-honor Kieran whos still an O'Driscoll (but more than a stableboy this time.) 
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter are @MALLR4TS

Tonight's wind is harsh and cold; your hands beginning to ache from holding your hat on your head, blood rushing down your arm, pins and needles soon approaching. Your horse seems upset, nickering and whining as you attempt to find some form of shelter before the two of you blow away. 

But there's always hope, and thankfully you've been graced by it. A cabin appears in your line of sight, a small sheltered pen beside it. Perfect. 

You ride over, you and your horse letting out a sigh as you stable them, feeding them a few treats and making sure they're doing alright. Still gripping onto your hat, you approach the cabin, knocking on the door in hopes that somebody was home. 

There's no answer, so you try again, but nobody answers the door. It's unlocked so you slowly enter the home, calling out to see if anybody's there.   
The lights are on and there seems to be signs of recent life. Maybe the owner had popped out? Or blown away in the storm? You were sure you could take a seat and wait for their return. 

You enter the cabin, shutting the door behind you and taking a few steps forward. The floorboards creak, but there's a distinct sound a gun cocking from behind you. 

"Don't move," a voice calls out. Oh shit. "Get them hands up where I can see 'em." 

You do as you're told, slowly raising your hands above your head, your back still turned to the stranger. At an extremely slow pace, you look over your shoulder, curious to see who this stranger was.

You're met by a slender looking man, bags under his eyes, and a slightly unshapen beard with shoulder-length dark hair. He's in a long worn leather coat, his dark hat casting a shadow over his face. The green scarf around his neck is the key to his identity - he's an O'Driscoll. 

"What you doin' here?" He sternly asks.

"Now, I ain't lookin' for trouble. Just a bit of shelter," you reply, your hands still raised above your head. 

"Well, you can't stop here, so turn heel and leave." 

"This your cabin or somethin'? I doubt that," you scoff at him. 

"It ain't, but I was here first," the O'Driscoll frowns. His gun is still pointing at you, a customized revolver which no doubt, he probably stole. Typical O'Driscolls. 

"And I'm here second. I don't see why we can't share. No need to send a woman to her death over a little bit of shelter," you tell him. 

"It ain't just about sharin' this shelter. I don't trust strangers," he tells you. 

"The feelings mutual."

"Well then, get outta here!"

"I ain't allowin' an O'Driscoll to send me to my death," you scoff, slowly turning around to face him, hands still above your head.

"I'll make a deal with you then," he suggests. You remain silent, waiting for him to continue. "I'm in need of satisfyin' them natural urges. So you let me do that, and I'll let you stay here for the night."

"You wanna fuck me, O'Driscoll?" you smirk. 

"Yeah," he shrugs. "Can't help nature." 

You roll your eyes at his comment. Men. 

"So we got a deal or what?" the O'Driscolls asks. 

"Fine," you scoff, your arms aching from staying above your head for so long. 

"Good. Now strip and get on your knees." 

The O'Driscolls gun remains lazily pointing at you, his eyes fixated on you as he watches you undress. You take your time, folding your clothes and laying them on a nearby table, not bothering to put on any kind of show for this man.  
He's patient and seems to get more and more flustered with every layer you take off. By the time you're fully nude, his cheeks are a bright shade of red. Had he never a woman in the nude before? He's not very intimidating for an O'Driscoll. 

"Now get on your knees, and don't try nothin'," he tells you as he holsters his gun. You watch as his hands reach down to his belt, quickly unfastening it, followed by his pants.

There's an obvious hard-on pressed against his dark striped pants, and you're surprised at his size as he finally pulls his cock out. He's long and slender, prominent veins and a fair bit of hair, but not too long or thick. 

"Open up, and no bitin'," The O'Driscoll orders. He holds his cock by the base, guiding it into your mouth whilst his other hand takes ahold of your hair. He's slightly shaking, clearly nervous. He had no problem pointing a gun at you, but clearly had a few issues with intimacy, despite trying his hardest to come across as dominant and in control of the situation. 

You're certain this boy hadn't bathed for a while, but the taste of him wasn't too bad, nor was the smell. He looks down on you, watching you slowly bob your head up and down on his cock, sucking him off but not putting any real effort in. Why should you? You were only doing this to hide from a storm.

Your effort seems to be enough. He lets out a whimper as his cock hits the back of your throat, his hand pushing against the back of your head to hold you there for a short moment before he allows you to pull yourself off.

"Finger yourself," he orders you, his hands firmly gripping back onto your hair as he watches you bob your head up and down on his slender cock. 

Whilst staying on your knees, you shift about so you're comfortable and able to reach down and begin prepping yourself. The O'Driscoll watches you hungrily, enjoying the sight of you sucking his cock whilst you fuck yourself with your own fingers.  
He's letting out a few moans now, one hand gently fondling his balls whilst the other remains firmly on the back of your head. Your eyes trail up to meet his, his cheeks going rosy once again from the eye contact.

"You ready yet?" He asks, mouth remaining slightly open. 

"Someone's impatient," you tell him after pulling off his cock. 

"Can you blame me?" He shrugs.

"Hmm," you reply. "Alright, I'm ready for your worst, O'Driscoll," you huff. 

"C'mon, don't be like that. Get on the bed, and don't try nothin' funny," He warns you. 

You get up off your knees, trying your best to ignore that achy feeling in your legs from sitting on a wooden floor for too long. The O'Driscoll watches you as you make your way over to the bed but he doesn't follow. He picks something up from the desk on the other side of the room, slowly making his way over to you. 

"Put your hands behind your back," The O'Driscoll tells you as he picks at the rope, unknotting it and letting the end fall to the floor.

"You don't trust me, but you'll fuck me?" you question, following his order. 

"Yep," he blankly replies, kneeling on the bed behind you and binding your arms behind your back. The ropes aren't too tight; firm enough to not come lose but not tight enough to leave burns on your skin. "Now bend over." 

You shuffle about, pushing your head down against the pillow as your ass raises into the air, feeling far too exposed. The O'Driscoll is loving this, the sight of you bent over, ready for him to take you and fuck you throughout the night.

"Well ain't that a pretty sight," He says, his eyes roaming your body. He pulls off his gloves, tossing them to the floor, so his bare hands can grab hold of your ass, spreading you, making you blush from exposing yourself to a stranger.

He keeps one hand firm on your ass, the other sliding into his mouth to quickly lube it up before he slides it into your pussy. 

"Shit," he hisses under his breath. "I know you got yourself ready for me but damn, you're still so tight."

He removes his fingers from you, spitting on his hand slicking up his cock. You let out a long sigh as he finally slides into you, pushing himself as far in as your body will allow him before resting there for a moment.   
The O'Driscolls sighing heavily, already looking like he's going to cum. He moves his hips backward before slamming into you, pushing a moan out of you. He seems to enjoy it, looking down at you through hazy eyes as he begins fucking you. 

One of his hands rests on your bound arms, the other holding your hip. His thrusts are quick and sharp, fucking you like a rabbit. He's probably not been laid for a while, as who would want to sleep with an O'Driscoll? 

You can't deny it, he's fucking you good. You don't even realize how much you're moaning until he comments on it. "That's right, keep makin' them noises," he praises you. Your eyes catch his as you peer over your shoulder. As much as you want to glare, you can't.

"Shit," he hisses again, his grip around your wrists tightening, holding onto them like a pair of reigns, riding you for all you're worth. "Hey, I got an order for you," he perks up, his thrusts slowing down ever so slightly so you can speak.

"Oh, here we go," you roll your eyes.

"Nawh, come on. It ain't nothin bad," he tells you. 

"Fine, what is it?" You ask, looking over your shoulder at him. 

"When you cum, you gotta say my name, then I'll let you spend the night here," The O'Driscoll informs you. 

"How am I meant to cum when you ain't helpin' me?"

He huffs but reaches down into his gunbelt, flicking the tail of his coat out the way to pull out his knife. You watch as closely as you can as he cuts at the ropes, untying you. "Don't try anything," he says whilst he cuts them. 

You shift your weight, bringing your arms to rest in front of you, rubbing at the reddened skin. At least they weren't rope burnt, that was a nasty pain that took time to heal. 

"There," he tells you as he holsters his knife. "Now, you down for this deal or what?" 

"Fine," you reply, looking back over your shoulder once more. "What am I callin' you?" you ask. 

"Kieran," he bluntly replies.

"Kieran?" you laugh. Despite his hand coming down to smack your ass, you continue to laugh, his slowed thrusts coming to a halt.

"What you laughin' for?" he frowns, his cock probably starting to go soft inside of you.

"That's your name? Kieran? You're the most unintimidating boy I've ever met," you giggle, one hand coming up to your mouth to try and hide your grin.

"I'll show you intimidating then!" He grunts, forcing your body back down into the mattress with a firm press of his hand on your shoulders, his other hand keeping your ass raised in the air. 

The O'Driscoll goes back to fucking you at a rabbits pace, only there's aggression in his thrusts. Despite his moans and rosy cheeks, his brows are still slightly furrowed, hand gripping onto your hips as he plows you into the bed.

You grip at the duvet, one of your hands reaching down to rub at your clit. The O'Driscoll notices this, praising you and saying words of encouragement. 

"Come onnn," he sighs, rolling his hips into you. "Cum on this dick for me," the O'Driscoll orders. 

You're seeing stars with every roll of his hips, hitting that spot inside of you perfectly. Who would have thought that O'Driscolls were good for something?

"You close, Miss? I wanna feel you tighten around me," he asks. 

"Mhmm," you sigh, your orgasm fast approaching. You're unsure of how he's got the stamina, but his pace hasn't dropped in the slightest. Instead, he picks up the pace even more, pushing your body to almost lie down, your hips raised so you can continue to rub your clit. 

"Shit!" You gasp, your body shuddering as you climax. "Oh, Kieran," you sigh, feeling your pussy walls tighten around him, milking a few moans from his mouth. 

Kierans body shakes, his cock pushed deep inside as he spills his load in you. "Fuck," he mutters, breathing heavily. Kieran catches his breath, finally sliding his cock out of you. He smirks at the sight of your ruined hole, finally letting go of your hips so he can shuffle off the bed, putting his cock away in the process. 

You wipe yourself down with the rag Kieran chucks at you. He settles into the chair opposite the bed, moving his hat back into place and lighting a cigarette. "You should sleep, bet you're tired," he tells you. 

"Ain't you?" you ask as you chuck the rag to the floor, getting yourself into bed. 

"Mhmm. I'll join later," Kieran replies. 

You allow yourself to sleep, naked in a strangers bed. By the time Kierans finished his cigarette, you're sound asleep. He remains quiet whilst stripping down to comfortable sleep attire, leaving his clothes on the chair he was sat on. For an O'Driscoll, he's gentle as he gets into bed with you, trying not to wake you up as he pulls you against him. 

Kieran lies there for a while before nodding off to sleep, eager to wake up so he can have you again.


	2. Male Reader

Tonight's wind is harsh and cold; your hands beginning to ache from holding your hat on your head, blood rushing down your arm, pins and needles soon approaching. Your horse seems upset, nickering and whining as you attempt to find some form of shelter before the two of you blow away. 

But there's always hope, and thankfully you've been graced by it. A cabin appears in your line of sight, a small sheltered pen beside it. Perfect. 

You ride over, you and your horse letting out a sigh as you stable them, feeding them a few treats and making sure they're doing alright. Still gripping onto your hat, you approach the cabin, knocking on the door in hopes that somebody was home. 

There's no answer, so you try again, but nobody answers the door. It's unlocked so you slowly enter the home, calling out to see if anybody's there.  
The lights are on and there seems to be signs of recent life. Maybe the owner had popped out? Or blown away in the storm? You were sure you could take a seat and wait for their return. 

You enter the cabin, shutting the door behind you and taking a few steps forward. The floorboards creak, but there's a distinct sound a gun cocking from behind you. 

"Don't move," a voice calls out. Oh shit. "Get them hands up where I can see 'em." 

You do as you're told, slowly raising your hands above your head, your back still turned to the stranger. At an extremely slow pace, you look over your shoulder, curious to see who this stranger was.

You're met by a slender looking man, bags under his eyes, and a slightly unshapen beard with shoulder-length dark hair. He's in a long worn leather coat, his dark hat casting a shadow over his face. The green scarf around his neck is the key to his identity - he's an O'Driscoll. 

"What you doin' here?" He sternly asks.

"Now, I ain't lookin' for trouble. Just a bit of shelter," you reply, your hands still raised above your head. 

"Well, you can't stop here, so turn heel and leave." 

"This your cabin or somethin'? I doubt that," you scoff at him. 

"It ain't, but I was here first," the O'Driscoll frowns. His gun is still pointing at you, a customized revolver which no doubt, he probably stole. Typical O'Driscolls. 

"And I'm here second. I don't see why we can't share. No need to send a man to his death over a little bit of shelter," you tell him. 

"It ain't just about sharin' this shelter. I don't trust strangers," he tells you. 

"The feelings mutual."

"Well then, get outta here!"

"I ain't allowin' an O'Driscoll to send me to my death," you scoff, slowly turning around to face him, hands still above your head.

"I'll make a deal with you then," he suggests. You remain silent, waiting for him to continue. "I'm in need of satisfyin' them natural urges. So you let me do that, and I'll let you stay here for the night."

"You wanna fuck me, O'Driscoll?" you smirk. 

"Yeah," he shrugs. "Can't help nature." 

"I thought you and your boys ain't into that kinda stuff? You know, men fuckin' men?" you prod at him.

"I'll take what I can get, it's been a while." 

"A while? A boy like you looks like he's never been laid in this life," you laugh. The O'Driscoll furrows his brows, giving his gun a little wave to remind you that it's still pointing at you. 

"I ain't here to talk about my sex life! So we got a deal or what?" the O'Driscolls asks. 

"Fine," you scoff, rolling your eyes, your arms aching from staying above your head for so long. 

"Good. Now strip and get on your knees." 

The O'Driscolls gun remains lazily pointing at you, his eyes fixated on you as he watches you undress. You take your time, folding your clothes and laying them on a nearby table, not bothering to put on any kind of show for this man.  
He's patient and seems to get more and more flustered with every layer you take off. By the time you're fully nude, his cheeks are a bright shade of red. Had he never seen another man nude before? He's not very intimidating for an O'Driscoll. 

"Now get on your knees, and don't try nothin'," he tells you as he holsters his gun. You watch as his hands reach down to his belt, quickly unfastening it, followed by his pants.

There's an obvious hard-on pressed against his dark striped pants, and you're surprised at his size as he finally pulls his cock out. He's long and slender, prominent veins and a fair bit of hair, but not too long or thick. 

"Open up, and no bitin'," The O'Driscoll orders. He holds his cock by the base, guiding it into your mouth whilst his other hand takes ahold of your hair. He's slightly shaking, clearly nervous. He had no problem pointing a gun at you, but clearly had a few issues with intimacy, despite trying his hardest to come across as dominant and in control of the situation. 

You're certain this boy hadn't bathed for a while, but the taste of him wasn't too bad, nor was the smell. He looks down on you, watching you slowly bob your head up and down on his cock, sucking him off but not putting any real effort in. Why should you? You were only doing this to hide from a storm.

Your effort seems to be enough. He lets out a whimper as his cock hits the back of your throat, his hand pushing against the back of your head to hold you there for a short moment before he allows you to pull yourself off.

"Finger yourself," he orders you, his hands firmly gripping back onto your hair as he watches you bob your head up and down on his slender cock. 

At least you had some time to prepare yourself.

Whilst staying on your knees, you shift about so you're comfortable and able to reach down and begin prepping yourself. The O'Driscoll watches you hungrily, enjoying the sight of you sucking his cock whilst you fuck yourself open with your own fingers.  
He's letting out a few moans now, one hand gently fondling his balls whilst the other remains firmly on the back of your head. Your eyes trail up to meet his, his cheeks going rosy once again from the eye contact.

"You ready yet?" He asks, mouth remaining slightly open. 

"Someone's impatient," you tell him after pulling off his cock. 

"Can you blame me?" He shrugs.

"Hmm," you reply. "Alright, I'm ready for your worst, O'Driscoll," you huff. 

"C'mon, don't be like that. Get on the bed, and don't try nothin' funny," He warns you. 

You get up off your knees, trying your best to ignore that achy feeling in your legs from sitting on a wooden floor for too long. The O'Driscoll watches you as you make your way over to the bed but he doesn't follow. He picks something up from the desk on the other side of the room, slowly making his way over to you. 

"Put your hands behind your back," The O'Driscoll tells you as he picks at the rope, unknotting it and letting the end fall to the floor.

"You don't trust me, but you'll fuck me?" you question, following his order. 

"Yep," he blankly replies, kneeling on the bed behind you and binding your arms behind your back. The ropes aren't too tight; firm enough to not come lose but not tight enough to leave burns on your skin. "Now bend over." 

You shuffle about, pushing your head down against the pillow as your ass raises into the air, feeling far too exposed. The O'Driscoll is loving this, the sight of you bent over, ready for him to take you and fuck you throughout the night.

"Well ain't that a pretty sight," He says, his eyes roaming your body. He pulls off his gloves, tossing them to the floor, so his bare hands can grab hold of your ass, spreading you, making you blush from exposing yourself to a stranger.

He keeps one hand firm on your ass, the other sliding into his mouth to quickly lube it up before he slides it into your ass. 

"Shit," he hisses under his breath. "I know you got yourself ready for me but damn, you're still so tight."

He removes his fingers from you, spitting on his hand slicking up his cock. You bite the pillow as he finally slides into you, pushing himself as far in as your body will allow him before resting there for a moment, allowing you to relax around him.  
The O'Driscolls sighing heavily, already looking like he's going to cum. He moves his hips backward before slamming into you, pushing a moan out of you. He seems to enjoy it, looking down at you through hazy eyes as he begins fucking you. 

One of his hands rests on your bound arms, the other holding your hip. His thrusts are quick and sharp, fucking you like a rabbit. He's probably not been laid for a while, as who would want to sleep with an O'Driscoll? 

You can't deny it, he's fucking you good. You don't even realize how much you're moaning until he comments on it. "That's right, keep makin' them noises," he praises you. Your eyes catch his as you peer over your shoulder. As much as you want to glare, you can't.

"Shit," he hisses again, his grip around your wrists tightening, holding onto them like a pair of reigns, riding you for all you're worth. "Hey, I got an order for you," he perks up, his thrusts slowing down ever so slightly so you can speak.

"Oh, here we go," you roll your eyes.

"Nawh, come on. It ain't nothin bad," he tells you. 

"Fine, what is it?" You ask, looking over your shoulder at him. 

"When you cum, you gotta say my name, then I'll let you spend the night here," The O'Driscoll informs you. 

"How am I meant to cum when you ain't helpin' me?"

He huffs but reaches down into his gunbelt, flicking the tail of his coat out the way to pull out his knife. You watch as closely as you can as he cuts at the ropes, untying you. "Don't try anything," he says whilst he cuts them. 

You shift your weight, bringing your arms to rest in front of you, rubbing at the reddened skin. At least they weren't rope burnt, that was a nasty pain that took time to heal. 

"There," he tells you as he holsters his knife. "Now, you down for this deal or what?" 

"Fine," you reply, looking back over your shoulder once more. "What am I callin' you?" you ask. 

"Kieran," he bluntly replies.

"Kieran?" you laugh. Despite his hand coming down to smack your ass, you continue to laugh, his slowed thrusts coming to a halt.

"What you laughin' for?" he frowns, his cock probably starting to go soft inside of you.

"That's your name? Kieran? You're the most unintimidating boy I've ever met," you giggle, one hand coming up to your mouth to try and hide your grin.

"I'll show you intimidating then!" He grunts, forcing your body back down into the mattress with a firm press of his hand on your shoulders, his other hand keeping your ass raised in the air. 

The O'Driscoll goes back to fucking you at a rabbits pace, only there's aggression in his thrusts. Despite his moans and rosy cheeks, his brows are still slightly furrowed, hand gripping onto your hips as he plows you into the bed.

You grip at the duvet, one of your hands reaching down to jerk your cock. The O'Driscoll notices this, praising you and saying words of encouragement. 

"Come onnn," he sighs, rolling his hips into you. "Cum on this dick for me," the O'Driscoll orders. 

You're seeing stars with every roll of his hips, hitting that spot inside of you perfectly. Who would have thought that O'Driscolls were good for something?

"You close, Mister? I wanna feel you tighten around me," he asks. 

"Mhmm," you sigh, your orgasm fast approaching. You're unsure on how he's got the stamina, but his pace hasn't dropped in the slightest. Instead, he picks up the pace even more, pushing your body to almost lie down, your hips raised so you can continue to jerk your cock. 

"Shit!" You gasp, your body shuddering as you climax. "Oh, Kieran," you sigh, your load hitting the duvet and your stomach, ass tightening around him as you milk a few moans from his mouth.

Kierans body shakes, his cock pushed deep inside as he spills his load in you. "Fuck," he mutters, breathing heavily. Kieran catches his breath, finally sliding his cock out of you. He smirks at the sight of your ruined hole, finally letting go of your hips so he can shuffle off the bed, putting his cock away in the process. 

You wipe yourself down with the rag Kieran chucks at you, trying to get what you can off the duvet. He settles into the chair opposite the bed, moving his hat back into place and lighting a cigarette. "You should sleep, bet you're tired," he tells you. 

"Ain't you?" you ask as you chuck the rag to the floor, getting yourself into bed. 

"Mhmm. I'll join later," Kieran replies. 

You allow yourself to sleep, naked in a strangers bed. By the time Kierans finished his cigarette, you're sound asleep. He remains quiet whilst stripping down to comfortable sleep attire, leaving his clothes on the chair he was sat on. For an O'Driscoll, he's gentle as he gets into bed with you, trying not to wake you up as he pulls you against him. 

Kieran lies there for a while before nodding off to sleep, eager to wake up so he can have you again.


End file.
